The Friends Who Grow Together
by dawnturner84
Summary: Harinny, Romione, Nevuna, Seannah, and Decho. The five Gryffindor roomates are married and their wives are all expecting. Please read and review. Reviewees get chapter dedication. K   for kissing.
1. Lunch Anyone?

**This is my first fanfic and I have paired up some interesting people...Well at least I think so. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Please review.**

Chapter 1 Lunch Anyone

It was a beautiful summer afternoon in June at Potter Manor. Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all on the patio outside talking while Ginny, Hermonie, Luna, Hannah, and Cho were making lunch.

"Bloody hell, if Hermonie goes on one more crying jag I think I may just rip out all of my hair."

"Ron come on she can't help it right now," said Harry.

"Well still," Ron grumbled. Harry just laughed at his best friend. Out of the five of them Harry was the only one who had gone through this before. James Sirus Potter was one now. He ran by the men and had his father's mischievous look on his face.

"Where are you going little one?" Seamus said as he scooped up the tyke. "I hope Hannah has a boy. She has picked out the most god awful name if it's a girl. I like the one we choose for a boy." The other four men just sat there expecting to hear it…but nothing. "You git, what is it then?" Dean asked laughing. "Oh well, we choose Alastor Sean. What do you guys think?" Seamus asked. The friends all nodded approvingly.

Neville kept wiping his hands on his pants. They just wouldn't stop sweating. Luna was going to have their first and second child at one time. He didn't know if he was going to be a good father. She was supposed to have the babies in about two weeks which is one reason why they were all getting together today.

"Are you alright?" Neville didn't hear. "Neville, buddy, are you ok?" Dean was shaking him.

"Huh. Oh, yeah just thinking."

"Well we all are about to be new father's, with the exception of Harry…" Dean started but Harry interrupted

"Just because this is mine and Gin's second child doesn't mean I am any less worried. I still don't know what I am doing" he laughed.

"As I was saying," Dean cleared his throat, "We know what you're going through you can talk to us if you need to." The others agreed.

Just as Neville was about to unload all of his worries, Ron noticed the girls coming out of the house. "Now if those aren't the five most beautiful pregnant women I have ever seen." Hermione giggled and blushed at her husband's remark.


	2. So Much Food

**I hope yall are liking this so far...I kinda have an idea of where this will be going. If you have any suggestions please review. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. **

Chapter 2 So Much Food

There they were. Ginny, Hermione, Hannah, Luna, and Cho all looked like they were about to pop, especially Luna since she was having twins. All the women were going to have their babies before the summer was out. Ginny and Hermonie were especially excited about this since they were due only three days apart.

Ron got up and walked over to his very pregnant wife and kissed her on her forehead as he ran his hand across her belly.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like crying." replied Hermonie. Ron just rolled his eyes.

Neville jumped up, "Luna sit down you shouldn't be standing so much."

"Oh Neville you worry too much." Luna said.

Following Neville's lead the men insisted that their wives sit down. Then Hannah looked at them with such an odd look and announced "Don't be silly we have been cooking so much food. We will sit when we get to the dining room." She turned and went inside.

The friends laughed and followed Hannah into the house. Seamus was following right behind her whispering in her ear making her laugh. They were all so happy now. The war seemed so far behind them. Dean and Cho were holding hands and walking together. James was riding on Harry's shoulders clapping his hands. Ginny and Hermione were following behind and watching everyone. They went to the kitchen to get the food.

"Ron, come help me and Mione." yelled Ginny.

"Why is it always me you yell at your almost as bad as Mum."

"Oh shut it and come on." Ron pouted and followed his sister and wife into the kitchen.

Dean looked at Harry and said "Will he ever stop making that face? I swear that was a permanent look all through fifth year."

Harry laughed, "I am not sure he usually only makes it when Molly is around but whenever Ginny starts bossing him around he just can't help it. I mean how would you feel if you got jumped by three women all the time?" Harry was right too. Ron didn't stand a chance with his sister, mother and wife all ganging up on him at the same time. Dean shook his head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ron snorted at Dean. "Nothing at all," but Dean couldn't keep a straight face so he went and sat down next to Cho.

"Oi, Harry. I don't know how they did it but they cooked up a feast big enough to feed a whole lot of first years." said Ron. He wasn't over exaggerating either. The women had made roast beef, lamb chops, roast chicken, shepherd's pie, roast potatoes, black pudding, crumpets, peas, sprouts, carrots, custard tart, stew, mint humbugs, fish and chips, treacle tart, and rice pudding. As they all sat down Harry noticed that all of the women's eyes were the size of saucers. He then though that Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, James and himself wouldn't have anything left. "Let's dig in," Hermione shouted.


	3. POP!

**I do not own Harry Potter just baby Alice, baby Francis, baby Alastor, and baby Cedric**

Chapter 3 POP!

They had just finished eating and the women were about to start cleaning up. "Wait, let us do that," Ron piped up "you have all done enough today. Go relax and we will have everything cleaned up in a jiffy." Hermione's eyes started to swell up with tears.

"R.R.R..Ron that is so love…lovely." she sniffled and then excused herself. Ginny and Luna followed to comfort her.

"Are you sure you guys can handle it?" asked Hanna. "We don't mind taking care of it." said Cho.

"Yes we are fine, now please go relax." Seamus said. The other men shooed them off.

"Da-da!" Harry looked down and there was James with his arms stretched open. Harry picked him up and grabbed James' broom so he could play while they cleaned up. James was a natural on the broom. Well with having two parents that were more than decent at Quidditch it was no surprise. James was a sweet boy. He loved his parents very much. He had dark hair and Ginny's brown eyes. He always had a knack for getting himself into sticky situations. Harry was washing dishes as the guys brought them into the kitchen. SWOOSH…little James almost knocked over Seamus and Ron.

"I'd say he will be a pretty good seeker one day." Seamus said.

Harry chuckled and then he thought about it. For the last three generations of his father's family every last one had been a seeker. "If that's the position he wants to play then good on him….if not then he'll be good at any position." The men all laughed.

"James?" Harry heard Ginny calling for their son. "He's in here with us." Harry shouted. Ginny walked in the kitchen. "I really wish you wouldn't let him fly in the house. He is going to break something one day." No sooner did she get the words out of her mouth…..CRASH…James had just knocked over a 300 year old pitcher that was given to them as a wedding present. "Oh my goodness, Moon are you ok?" Ginny had given him this nickname in honor of Remus. She snatched him up to check for any cuts but he was fine and laughing. Ginny then picked up the broom, glared at Harry and walked off.

"Man, you should listen to your wife. I think she can take you." Dean said. Seamus and Ron were laughing. Nevil was just standing there like he was in a trance again. "Oh, shut it. Neville are you ok." he asked.

"Well I just keep thinking about Luna. I am so worried about her and the babies. What if I can't handle twins? What if she hates me for doing this to her? What if….."

"Whoa slow down buddy," Seamus said "Those are a lot of what ifs. Luna isn't going to hate you she loves you and she loves the fact she is having your kids."

"You really think so, Seamus?" Nevil asked. Seamus nodded. Then Ron chimed in "Just hope they are nothing like Fred and George then she really will hate you." Ron couldn't stop laughing but Harry, Dean, and Seamus just glared at him.

"Neville you are going to be a great father, just ignore Ron you know he doesn't think before he talks." Harry comforted his friend. Just then they heard a scream followed by Ginny yelling, "Neville come quick!"

**Meanwhile in the parlor...**

"Hermione are you alright?" Luna asked. "Oh yes I am fine just a little emotional, you know." she replied. Hermione's mood swings were getting worse. She cried over every little thing.

All the women were so excited about their pregnancies. What made them even happier was that once their children started school they would all be in the same year. Luna was due first. She was having twins. Then Hannah was next with Ginny and Hermione right behind her and then Cho.

"So has anyone decided on names yet?" Ginny asked. They all had.

"We decided to go with Albus Severus," Ginny said, "What have you all picked?"

"Well we decided on Rose." said Hermione.

"Oh I like that," said Luna, "Neville and I have decided on Alice Nymphadora and Francis Minerva." Cho and Hanna had a puzzled look on their faces but Ginny and Hermione smiled and nodded. They knew, in detail about Neville's parents, Frank and Alice, and how they had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange right into St. Mungo's.

"Cho what have you two picked out?" asked Luna excitedly waiting for the answer.

Cho was still as quiet as she was in school. She whispered "Cedric Percivil." The women were all in shock. Cho had dated Cedric Digory during the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and was deeply distraught by his death. Dean had been good friends with Cedric as well but none of them expected their first child to be named after him. Hannah was the first to say anything in response. "Did you come up with that or did he?"

"Hannah!" Hermione said in shock.

"What, it was just a question." Hanna replied.

"It's ok." said Cho, "We both decided together, Hannah. I can't believe you would say something like that."

"I am sorry Cho it just slipped out I didn't mean anything by it." Hannah said "Please forgive me."

"Oh it's alright, I guess we are all a little sensitive right now." Cho replied as she patted her bulging stomach.

"So what did you and Seamus pick out?" said Ginny trying to divert the conversation. "Well if it is a girl I want to name her Bathelda Rowena and if it is a boy Seamus wants Alastor Sean."

Cho just laughed, "Well let's hope you have a boy then." All the women giggled except for Hannah. Her face crunched up and she sat there pouting for a little bit.

"I'll be right back I am going to find James." said Ginny.

The house was so big. Potter Manor had been in Harry's family for centuries and now it was theirs. She didn't know where to start so she just started calling for him. "He's in here with us." She heard Harry shout. She got James ten seconds too late. Harry was letting him fly in the house again. Oh couldn't that man understand that he could hurt himself or break something. She left the kitchen with James and went back to the parlor with her friends. When she got there she told them about James breaking the pitcher.

"Ginny your mother is going to give Harry a good lashing for that. Wasn't it your great-great-great grandmother's?" Hermione said.

"Yes well that's his problem. He should know better by now." Ginny replied.

All of a sudden Luna started looking pale and holding her huge belly. Then out of nowhere she let out a blood curdling scream.

**So how do you like it so far? I hope that everyone enjoys this. Do you like the names I have picked out for baby Longbottom, baby Finnigan, and baby Thomas? Please review and I am open to ideas if you have them.**


	4. Crisis

**Ok so far I have gotten 4 reviews on this. Thank you for your feedback. Now is the part of the story where the friends' lives start to become overwhelming. **

**Chapter 4 Crisis**

They were all at St. Mungo's and Luna had been passed out for at least four hours now. Neville came out of the room with his head in his hands crying his eyes out. Hermione immediately thought the worst had happened. That's when she started balling along with Ginny, Hannah, and Cho.

Neville could feel his knees starting to shake and wobble. He started to fall and Harry grabbed him. "Neville you are a strong man," Harry whispered "you will get through this. Is she alright?" Neville just shook his head and couldn't say anything. Harry started talking again but Neville wasn't paying attention. He started thinking of the first time he met Luna.

_It was the beginning of his fifth year and her fourth. They had climbed onto the same carriage along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to the castle from Hogsmead. The moon was full that night; he remembered how it made her blonde hair glow. In that moment he felt something in the pit of his stomach. Nothing painful or sickening just a funny feeling. He shrugged it off. When they got off the carriage he introduced himself. _

"_Hi I'm Neville. How was your ride on the train?"_

"_Oh, I'm Luna. It was nice except for the Nargles."_

_He looked puzzled and then noticed she was holding a Quibbler. "Really, well I see you read the Quibbler."_

"_Oh yes my father is the owner and publisher."_

_They kept talking the whole way to the Great Hall. She was sweet and very beautiful._

"_Well I better go sit at my table. It was nice to meet you Neville maybe we will get to talk more later." She skipped off and all he could do was watch her and smile._

"Harry I don't know what I will do if I lose her. I can't lose her. I need her. SHE CAN'T DIE!" he screamed. Harry was really the closest friend he had and the fact that he was there meant so much to Neville. "My daughters have to have their mother." At this point Harry thought it best they go outside and get some air.

"We'll be back in a few minutes. Ron if anything changes come get us. Ladies if you would please go back to the manor, you all need rest." Harry said to them.

"Harry James Potter! If you think I am going anywhere you are wrong. That is my friend in there and I am staying here for her and that is the end of it." Ginny was glaring at him so hard he felt the hole boring into his chest.

"Ginny sweetheart, please none of us needs the rest of you getting so worked up that you are all having your babies early. Please go home you need to rest." Harry pleaded with her. His eyes were filling with tears at this point. She finally gave in.

"I love you Gin."

"I love you Harry."

Just then George showed up. "Mum wanted me to check and see how things were. Is she ok?"

Hermione piped up, "She is asleep."

"And the girls are they alright?" George asked. He had this look on his face as if it were his wife in there.

"We will be back shortly." Harry announce again. Then he whispered to George "Make Gin go home, please." George nodded.

Harry and Neville headed outside. "So how are the girls?" George asked again.

"They are beautiful. Alice Nymphadora and Francis Minerva are doing just fine." Ron said. "Healthy as can be but the doctor's can't understand what happened. Luna is still out of it and has been that way for a while."

George looked at Ginny, Hermione, Hannah, and Cho. They were all ready to have their children and didn't need this stress right now. Their eyes were bloodshot and their noses were running. "Ladies if you will please sit down while I speak with your husbands." George crooned. He had grown a lot after the war and the loss of his brother Fred. He was different than he once was. He didn't pull as many pranks as he use to.

"Ok," George started, "We are going to take shifts. Seamus and Dean you go back to the manor with the girls and Harry, Ron, and I will stay here till midnight." Ron, Seamus, and Dean were looking at George in shock. He had never taken the lead before.

"Right, if anything changes send us an Owl." Dean said.

"Will do." George said. By the time Harry and Neville got back to the hall the only ones there were George and Ron.

Neville looked so horrid like he had been up for days. "I want to see Alice and Francis." he said. "I will go with you." said George. They walked down the hall. George had his arm around Neville's shoulder. Neville's head was in his hands.


	5. Too Loved To Leave

**Well here is the next chapter I am now up to 5 reviews. I am glad you guys are enjoying the story. If you have some suggestions for the story line let me know and I will dedicate the chapter to you. This chapter will go into the thoughts of Ginny. All the other characters will be involved but mostly Gin. Please leave your thoughts and critiques. I do not own Harry Potter just my own OC's.**

**Chapter 5 Too Loved To Leave**

BANG! The six of them had apparated back to Potter Manor. Ginny was crying silently. Tears were running down her cheeks. Luna was in the same year in school as her and, second to Hermione, was her best friend. She was looking at the moon thinking about Luna. 'I hope she is going to be alright.' she thought. Ginny just couldn't believe Luna was in the hospital. She hung her head and rubbed her belly. "You stay in there for right now." she said to her unborn child. She looked up at the moon again and walked inside.

When she walked in through the patio she went past the parlor where everyone had gathered. "Ginny, darling?" her mother called out to her. Molly had been watching James while everyone was at the hospital. Ginny just kept walking she was on a mission and didn't want to be bothered. Molly shrugged as Ginny was headed up the stairs. "Best leave her alone then." Molly knew right where Ginny was headed.

Ginny could hear her mother start giving orders to Dean and Seamus. It made her grin and laugh but only a little. 'Thank you mum you know me so well,' she thought. She got to the top of the stairs and went into the room at the end of the hall. It wasn't very dark in the room. There was a full moon and it was shining right into the twenty foot tall French doors. There were two cribs in the room on either side of the doors. She looked at the empty crib on the left and patted her belly. Then she looked to the right where James was asleep. She walked up and gently rubbed his curly hair. He was so amazing to her. She loved her sons with all her heart and started to think of what would happen to Nevil if Luna took a turn for the worst.

Ginny sat down in a rocking chair that Harry built for her the muggle way. This was where she came to think while she watched her son sleep. She started thinking of all the times Luna had been there for her. They had become friends on the train on the way to Hogwarts that first year. They had talked the whole way there. Luna had even shared a chocolate frog with her. Ginny loved chocolate frogs.

"_I know for sure I won't be in Gryffindor or Slytherin," Luna said._

"_I will probably get Gryffindor. I am a Weasley. My mum, dad, and brothers were or are in Gryffindor." Ginny replied. _

"_Wouldn't it be lovely if we were in the same house though?" Luna asked whimsically. Ginny nodded and laughed. Luna was nice._

_**Year 3**_

"_Oh Luna, Harry is going to get himself killed." _

"_Ginny please calm down."_

"_No! How could he put his name in the cup? How could he cheat like that? I thought he was a better person than that. I can't believe I actually love him."_

"_Gin, look at me. Harry is a good wizard but he's not that good. Dumbledore charmed the cup and he is almost 200 years old. There is no way a fourth year could trick it."_

_Ginny was crying her eyes out. What if Luna was right? She did have a good point. "What if he had an older student do it?" Ginny asked?_

"_Well there are other explanations too. It could have been Wrackspurts or Nargles. They are always messing with people." _

_Ginny smiled. 'Thank you Luna,' she thought._

Ginny wouldn't know what to do if she lost her friend. Harry and she wouldn't still be together if it weren't for Luna.

_They were living in number twelve Grimmauld Place at the time and Harry had come home late from work and the house was empty except for Kreacher and Winky. He walked down the hall and went to the kitchen the lights were off. "Lumos." That was when Harry realized Ginny was gone. Candles burned down to nothing, one empty plate and one that was covered in cold food, and a note. All that was written was "Happy Anniversary, Goodbye!"_

_Ginny had gone to the Burrow. Harry knew she would go there so he Disapparated there. Outside waiting for him was Luna. "She doesn't want to see you Harry." she said in a quiet voice. "Luna, please I have to talk to her."_

"_No Harry, I won't have Gin getting more upset. Do you have any idea how heartbroken she is?" _

"_I want to apolo….." _

"_Petrificus Totalus" she yelled. All Harry could do was look at her and fall on his back. Luna stood over him and began to talk. "I am sorry Harry but you need to listen. I have been friends with Ginny forever and I will protect her. Now you showing up shows you do really care about her so because we are friends I will talk to her for you now once you unfreeze go home and I will send you an owl. Good night Harry and again I am sorry." She skipped off to the house and left Harry there._

_When Luna told Ginny she ran to Harry's side, smacked him, and then kissed him. Then she went back to the house and went to bed crying. Luna never left her side._

'I should have stayed. Luna would want me there.' Ginny thought 'Oh Harry makes me so mad sometimes.' She got up looked down at James and rubbed his head again then whispered, "Mommy loves you Moon and I will be back when you wake up." Then she walked out of the room and went downstairs to the parlor.

When she got to the parlor the Finnegan's and the Thomas's had gone to bed. It was 8 o'clock and Dean and Seamus were going back to the hospital at midnight. She didn't care what Harry said she would go with them. Hermione and Molly were still up having some tea in the kitchen.

"Ginny dear, everything worked out?" Molly asked. Ginny just looked at her mother with a smile on her face. Molly returned the smile. It was as if they were reading each other's minds.

'_Yes, mum. Thank you. I love you so much.'_

'_Good. I love you too my darling.'_

Molly was definitely getting on in years. Her fiery red hair had wisps of grey through-out. "So would you like a cup of tea dear?" Molly asked Ginny. "Yes, thank you." Ginny replied

"Lemon?"

"Yes that would be great." She blew on the steam and took a sip. Tea always helped her relax. "When Seamus and Dean go back to the hospital I am going with them." she said.

"Ginny you know Harry will be upset with you if you do." Hermione replied

"I don't care Hermione I love Luna she has always been there when I have need her most and I will be there for her when she needs me. She needs me now!" Ginny was livid now.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes, "Ginny…I'm…" she couldn't finish and ran off to her room.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter!" Molly couldn't contain herself. "How could you talk to your sister like that? She was just telling you the truth. I will not allow you to go in your condition."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Mother, I will go and no one is going to stop me and that is that." She left the kitchen and went to her room. 'Oh if she wasn't as head strong as me' Molly thought and went back to drinking her tea.

It was midnight and Ginny was waiting on the patio for Seamus and Dean. "I don't think this is going to turn out good. Did you see…?" Dean stopped talking when he saw Ginny. She was glaring at him. "Gin, I…" "Don't bother are you two ready to get back?" she said coldly. "But Gin…" Seamus started. "Don't worry about what Harry is going to say. I am ready to go." Seamus and Dean looked at each other. Ginny was just like Molly; didn't take no for an answer. They all took hands and Disapperated to the hospital.

Ron and Harry were outside when the trio showed up. "Gin, what are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"I came to be with Luna thank you very much. Nothing anyone says will make me leave." she said while making eye contact with Harry. Harry knew he would not win this. "Alright then I am staying with you till the next shift change in the morning." Harry said.

"But you need to get some sleep." Ginny replied

"Did you sleep when you were at home?" Harry asked even though he already knew the answer.

Ginny just smirked. She knew she hadn't. Just then Neville ran out of the hospital. "She's awake!" he exclaimed. He was beaming. 'Oh Merlin's beard thank goodness.' Ginny thought and rushed in after Neville. Things would be alright now.

**Ok, so how was that? I know it's a little long but I just started writing and had all these ideas just rushed into my brain. Please leave your feedback. I love reviews. They inspire me to write even more. So if you want more please review. LOL thanks so much.**


	6. Alice and Francis Longbottom

**This chapter is for DragonStar35231 and littletinyHPfan. Thanks for your inspiring words. Ok so here we go with Chapter 6. Please review. I love them. Your reviews are my muse the more I get the better it gets and the quicker it comes out.**

**Chapter 6 Alice and Francis Longbottom**

Neville and George walked down the hall to go see Alice and Francis. "So mate, did they turn out identical?" George asked.

"No, Alice looks like me and Francis looks like Luna."

"Well at least they won't be able to switch on you like Fred and I use to do to mum." George chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Neville crack half a smile. They got to the infant wing and saw both the girls' right up front. Alice was a little smaller than Francis. They were both asleep.

"They are beautiful Neville. You'll have to beat the chaps of with a stick." George said with the biggest grin on his face. Neville was never as proud of anything he had done up until this moment. He looked down at his daughters and thought about how their lives would turn out if Luna didn't pull through. After standing there for a few minutes a nurse saw Neville and came out of the nursery.

"Mr. Longbottom is it?" she asked. Neville nodded. "Well then, would you like to hold your children?"

Neville looked up at George with tears welling up in his eyes. "Go on Nev, I'll go sit with Harry and Ron. One of us will come get you if Luna wakes up. Spend some time with them." George said and with that he turned and walked back down the hall.

"Yes that would be great." Neville said to the nurse.

"You may sit in here with them and if you need anything I will be right here." she patted his hand and led him to a rocking chair. She first brought him Francis and placed her in Neville's left arm and then brought Alice and placed her in his right. "They are very beautiful Mr. Longbottom." she said to him. Then she walked away to tend to the other children in the nursery.

Alice had Neville's coloring and his dark hair. Her hair was very curly. Francis skin was white as snow. Her hair was even lighter than Luna's and straight as a board. The only way anyone would be able to tell they were twins was by their eyes. They had Luna's bright blue eyes. They were so crystal clear. "Now my beautiful little angels don't worry about mommy she will be just fine," Neville wasn't sure if he was reassuring himself more than the girls. They couldn't understand what he was saying but as he talked Francis snuggled closer to her father as if she knew. Alice looked up at Neville and smiled just a little and he kissed her forehead. He sat there with both of them and fell asleep.

"_Neville?"_

"_What…what…Luna?" _

"_Yes my darling. Aren't they just precious?"_

"_Well they are your children dear."_

"_Neville, I am here to let you know everything will be fine."_

"_Am I dreaming?"_

"_Well sort of it is the girls."_

"_What? How?"_

"_I am not quite sure all I know is that I could see myself lying in the bed and then the next thing I knew I saw you holding them in the nursery. They both looked at me and then you fell asleep and here we are."_

"_Oh I can see now that we are going to have trouble on our hands with underage magic."_

"_He, he. Yes darling I do believe you are right."_

At that moment Neville woke up and looked down at his children and noticed they were holding hands somehow. "Thank you my sweethearts." He bent down and kissed both of them pulled them in tighter and went back to sleep.

**3 hours later**

"Mr. Longbottom?" the nurse said trying to wake Neville. He blinked his eyes a few times then realized where he was. Alice and Francis were still asleep in his arms. They looked just like little dolls. "Um, yes." he replied.

"Mr. Longbottom, your wife has woken up." Neville started beaming. He kissed the girls and said "Mommy is awake, I will be back soon." He handed them to the nurse and ran down the hall to Luna's room. No one was in the hall so he figured they were outside or getting a bite to eat. He felt relieved that he would have some time with Luna alone. Not that he wasn't grateful that his friends were there to support him he just wanted some privacy with her.

He walked into the room and Luna was sitting up in the bed with that lazy little smile he was so in awe of on her face. 'She is stunning even for a woman who just gave birth' he thought. He ran to the side of her bed. She had her arms out for him. He embraced her with every ounce of relief and happiness he had in him. Then their eyes met and Neville kissed his wife with more passion than he had ever kissed her before. "What was that for?" she asked coyly. "That is for making me the happiest man in England, for giving me two beautiful daughters, for everything Luna. I want you to know how much I love you." Neville and Luna were both crying at this point. "I thought I had lost you forever. I don't know what I would do without you."

Luna was looking at Neville and she had never seen this side of him before. "Neville, I love you so much. As I was lying here I kept thinking if anything happened to me I would be able to rest knowing that you would be there for our daughters."

"Oh Luna don't say things like that." Neville said.

"Let me finish, as I was saying, I knew you would be an excellent father and was thankful that they would have you. Then you fell asleep and the girls drew me to the three of you and I knew everything would be alright. Can I see them yet?" Luna was adjusting her position in the bed.

"I am not sure you did just wake up. I will go find out from the doctor. While I am gone I will let everyone know you are awake."

"Who is still here? I was for sure everyone would have gone home." Luna said. Neville then explained to her how George showed up and took the lead. That Harry, Ron and George would be leaving soon and Dean and Seamus would be arriving. "Ok well I don't want any visitors unless Ginny comes back." Luna replied. "I mean I love everyone for being by your side through this but I just want to be around you and the girls mainly."

"Yes dear I will make sure that it is just us." He kissed her again and went out the door. He found the doctor and got permission for Luna to see Alice and Francis then he went outside. As he was approaching the doors he could see Ginny standing there with her arms crossed talking to Harry. He must have told her to do something Neville guessed. Ginny didn't like to be told what to do.

"But you need to get some sleep." Ginny said

"Did you sleep when you were at home?" Harry replied

Neville cut in "She's awake!" Then he turned to go inside. Ginny was right behind him. "Can I see her Neville?" she asked. "Yes just give me one second," he whispered back to her "ok fellas Luna doesn't want any visitors with the exception of Ginny tonight. So if you want to go back to the manor that is fine with me. Thank you for being here you have no idea how much it means to both of us. Go get some sleep."

Ron was the first to say something. "Well alright then," he yawned "I am headed back. I am glad everything is ok mate." Ron hugged Neville which was something he did not do often. Seamus and Dean did the same and the three of them Disapperated back to the manor. "Well I will stay." said George. "Mum would kill me if I left plus Angelina told me she would be fine with Freddie."

"George I am staying. She wants to see me anyway. Go home and I will fill mum in." Ginny said.

"Yeah mate, go on home," said Harry " I am staying with Gin even if I am out here by myself."

"Neville are you sure you don't want me to stay?" George asked

"Yeah you have done more than enough. Just hold on one second." Neville said. Then he stepped into Luna's room and emerged in a flash. "There is a question I need you and Ginny to answer." He said looking at George. "Luna and I want you two to be Alice and Francis' god parents."

"Yes." said Ginny

"I accept." said George.

"Great." replied Neville.

"Well I guess I will be on my way. I can't wait to tell Angelina the news." George was grinning from ear to ear then he Disapperated.

"Ginny they are about to bring the girls to the room and Luna wants to talk to you alone before they do. I will wait out here with Harry." Neville told her.

"Ok." said Ginny. She looked at Harry and took his hand and smiled. Then she turned and entered Luna's room.

She closed the door and walked to the side of the bed. Both the women were staring into each other's eyes. Both were on the verge of tears. Then Ginny bent down and embraced Luna. "I am so glad you are ok." Ginny told her.

"So am I." Luna replied. "Thank you for being here."

Ginny smiled and gave her friend a hug. "Will you braid my hair Ginny?"

"Of course I will. We will be able to pass some time till I meet my god-daughters."

They both laughed and Ginny carefully braided Luna's hair.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Luna told Ginny.

"My sentiments are the same, love." Ginny smiled and continued to braid Luna's hair as they waited for the arrival of Alice and Francis.

Just then Neville and Harry walked in with both of the girls and gave them to Luna. "Hello my tarts, mommy is so glad to see you." Luna couldn't stop smiling.

**Ok I know cliff hanger. It is going to get better I promise. Remember reviews get a chapter dedication. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Life is Good

Chapter 7 Life is Good

**Ok so I know it has been a while but law school is hard work so now that I am done with finals on with the show. This will be a little short since I haven't been on in a while. Please leave a review.**

It had been three weeks since Luna had been in the hospital and everything was getting back to normal.

"Ten more days" Seamus whispered in Hannah's ear as he walked up behind her as he wrapped his hands around her belly.

"I can't wait! I am so excited. Seamus will you get some water from the well?" Hanna asked as she turned and kissed him on the cheek.

Seamus nodded and began to walk outside toward the well that was on their land. It was a beautiful site to see. They lived in the Irish countryside across the hill from his parents. Seamus walked to the well and just thought about life for a minute. Life was pretty good now. He was a healer for the Irish quidditch team and Hannah worked at The Daily Prophet as a photographer. They had a beautiful house it was simple but just what he had wanted. Seamus was never one for being flashy. He pulled out his wand and said "Accio bucket". The bucket started to rise up to the top of the well. When it got to the top he grabbed it and started to walk to the house when he stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear Hanna singing from the kitchen and it was beautiful. He looked and saw her looking down at her belly while she was singing. 'I am the luckiest man ever' he said to himself.

As he walked back inside Hanna turned and gave him a half grin. "What took you so long dear" she asked. Seamus just shook his head, smiled, and winked at her. Hanna giggled and started using her wand to put an enchantment on the dishes for them to wash while she prepared dinner.

"So how was practice Seamus?" she asked

Seamus was sitting by the chimney getting a fire started. "Oh it went well for me but I can't say that for McGloin."

"Why would you say that?" she asked

"Well he took two bludgers to the head today and another to his arm and broke it. I'm telling you it's time for him to take a break. He keeps it up and the Romanians are sure to beat us!"

"Men and your sports. My mother stopped by today and brought us some more things for the baby."

"Is it…."

"No, she brought stuff for a boy this time."

"See that's why I love you."

"Well go get washed up Seamus it's almost time to eat."


End file.
